Propincuidad
by Joplin97
Summary: Royai Week. Aún creen que no lo sabemos.


**Disclaimer: Si algo de esto me perteneciera, Roy y Riza se hubiesen casado hacía el final de FMA.**

* * *

 **Propincuidad**

* * *

 _You're the only friend i need_

 _Sharing beds like Little kids_

 _And laughing until our ribs get tough_

 _But that will never be enough_

* * *

i)

Hay veces (muy pocas en realidad) en las que Berthold Hawkeye se pregunta si acaso hizo bien en aceptar Roy Mustang como su discípulo.

El muchacho tiene agallas (lo admite), unas ganas de aprender que le recuerdan a las suyas cuando tenía su edad (le concede), una habilidad única para entender las leyes del intercambio equivalente (lo admira) y una determinación que parece dispuesta a devorarse todo Amestris de ser necesario para cumplir con su objetivo (le preocupa).

Ambos juegan con fuego – en el sentido más literal de la palabra – por lo que conocen a la perfección la importancia de mantenerlo bajo control y de no caer ( _por favor_ ¸ piensa, _por favor tú no lo hagas_ ) en la terrible vanidad de creerse dueños de todo por poseer no solo el poder de crear, sino también de destruir.

Pero hay tanta fuerza en esa mirada, tanto que a veces es muy fácil olvidar que detrás de toda esa determinación se escode un chiquillo que no pasa de los 18 años.

Los alquimistas son seres extraños y Berthold lo reconoce, su casi exilio a las afueras de un pueblo perdido en medio del este del país en la enorme casa que le perteneció a su familia por generaciones, es la prueba fehaciente de este hecho; nadie quiere hablar con él más que los soldados de siempre, que buscan reclutarlo para el programa de alquimistas estatales ( _como si hubiera una posibilidad, ja_ ) y su hija.

Su hija.

Hay veces en las que se pregunta si acaso ella no se merece algo más que lo poco que él le ha podido ofrecer, pero ella siempre ha parecido ser feliz en este lugar, pero eso no le impide sentirse culpable.

Riza es una persona en extremo gentil, se maneja con una gracia y delicadeza que no ha visto en nadie jamás, nunca le ha causado ningún dolor de cabeza o preocupación extra (le concede), pero recuerda que fue porque ella tuvo que crecer rápido, demasiado rápido para su propio gusto (lo sabe) y no es como que él haya sido el padre más presente en su vida tras la muerte de su madre cuando ella solo tenía 10 años (lo reconoce).

A veces es difícil recordar que su hija tiene solo 15 años, cuando es prácticamente la encargada de llevar todas las cuentas y la administración de la casa, porque él se encuentra muy ocupado en su búsqueda.

Eso, claro, hasta que los encuentra dormidos encima de la mesa de su cocina, codo a codo, con sus brazos reposando a ambos lados de sus cuerpos y sus cabezas encima de las mesas, la cabeza de Roy aplastando el libro que habrían estado estudiando hasta quedarse dormidos; una manta cubre el cuerpo de su hija le hace notar que fue probablemente ella la primera en sucumbir al sueño y que el muchacho hizo todo lo que estuvo en su alcance para acomodarla y evitar que se despertará.

Berthold suspira, se acerca con cuidado y decide que por esta noche les dejara dormir ahí, que aprendan la lección con el dolor de cuerpo que probablemente tendrán mañana por haberse quedado dormidos en esa posición, pero no sin antes acomodar la manta que Riza tenía encima de su cuerpo para compartirla entre ambos muchachos dormidos, codo a codo, y con expresiones pacíficas en sus rostros.

Niños tontos.

Mira sus cabezas descansando encima de la mesa, muy cerca una de la otra.

Hay veces (bastantes en realidad) en las que Berthold Hawkeye se pregunta si acaso hizo bien en aceptar Roy Mustang como su discípulo.

* * *

ii)

Hay veces en las que Knox se pregunta porque demonios sigue escuchando a Mustang.

No es como que él le haya dado muchas explicaciones - como si importase - ambos fueron soldados y saben que estas nunca llegaban a escucharse, a sus oídos solo llegaban las ordenes que los altos mandos esperaban ellos ejecutaran; solo se apareció en la puerta de su casa con una chica y le pidió que ayuda con la voz sonándole como un hilo y un tono tan desesperado que hubiese sido incapaz de decirle que no (para que sepan que la opción de cerrarle la puerta en la cara paso por su cabeza, él no se ha ablandado tanto).

Pero hubo algo en su tono urgente y en la manera en que sostenía a quien sea que tuviese entre sus brazos, que lo llevaron a abrir la puerta de su casa y prender las luces de su consultorio en la que él esperaba sea la última vez que trabajaba con una paciente viva (hace bastante que perdió el derecho a hacerlo), mientras ella se mordía los labios y parecía contener las lágrimas que las heridas de su espalda parecían ocasionarle y fue en ese instante en que la reconoció.

La cadete Hawkeye, uno de los tantos reclutas de la academia que fueron seleccionados con un pasaje de ida hacia Ishval y sin un retorno muy seguro, el ojo de halcón se veía más vulnerable de lo que alguna vez había estado – y con motivos – mientras intentaba no retorcerse por el dolor que las quemaduras le habían provocado.

¿Qué hay de Mustang? Pues se veía miserable, decidió no preguntar más en cuanto observó los rastros de un tatuaje que se parecía mucho a los símbolos de los guantes que este siempre llevaba cuando debía entrar al campo de batalla, cuando debía convertirse en un asesino.

Las preguntas sobran en ambientes de este tipo, las secuelas de la guerra parecen no dejar de perseguirlos sin importar lo rápido que estos intentan correr, sobre todo cuando unas horas después de atendida la emergencia, Hughes llega a la puerta de su casa, con el rostro sombrío y pidiendo ver a sus amigos, Knox suspira, ya le abrió la puerta a uno así que supone que tendrá que hacer lo mismo con el resto.

Decide guiarlo hacía el sillón en el que dejo descansar a la teniente, con la cabeza hacía un lado y su espalda cuidadosamente vendada, eso sin esperar encontrar a Mustang echado en el suelo junto a ella, con la cabeza muy cerca a la suya y sus manos ligeramente entrelazadas, ambos completamente dormidos; es entonces cuando decide abrir los ojos y otra vez para descartar el estar alucinando producto de la larga jornada a la que se enfrentó.

Pero sus cuerpos siguen ahí, puede sentir los pasos de Hughes entrando a la habitación y a juzgar por su expresión, no parece ni la mitad de sorprendido de lo que se siente él, Knox había escuchado de la cercanía de ambos en Ishval, pero todo parecía estar siempre resguardado bajo un estricto código de profesionalidad, sin dejar de pensar en cómo las reglas anti-fraternización podrían afectarlos desde ese momento, pasándose una mano por el cabello.

Maldito perro.

-Supongo que no se lo dirás a nadie ¿No? – Hughes interviene, su voz suena como un ligero susurro – no es como que ellos mismos aún lo hayan aceptado.

Por enésima vez en la noche, Knox suspira.

Hay veces en las que Knox se pregunta porque demonios sigue escuchando a Mustang.

* * *

iii)

Hay veces en las que el equipo se pregunta porque decidieron seguir a Roy Mustang hasta el final de sus días.

Porque es el camino correcto, sería la respuesta más corta, aunque ello no significase que haya sido el camino más fácil, tras varios meses de persecución y temor de no saber si vivirían para ver el siguiente día, el equipo Mustang se encuentra de nuevo en forma, esperando la recuperación de dos de sus miembros para seguir adelante en su plan de traer la paz al país que decidieron proteger en contra de todo, incluso de ellos mismos.

-¿Cuánto seguiremos esperando? – Murmura el sargento Fuery con voz cansada – No es como si fuesen a demorarse mucho en acomodarlo en la habitación.

-Paciencia sargento – pide Falman – salió apenas hace unas horas de la que parece ser una operación bastante complicada.

-Pidieron que los dejásemos descansar – contesta Breda – El coronel pidió que lo dejásemos con la teniente Hawkeye para el momento en que por fin pudiera abrir los ojos, además, no es como si pudiésemos irnos ahora.

Llevan dando vueltas frente a la puerta de la habitación en la que el general fue trasladado luego de la intervención que Knox y el Dr. Marcoh le practicaron, días antes la intervención a Havoc probó ser un éxito total y por las mismas razones ahora se esperaba que el coronel siga la misma línea de curación.

-Pero podría ocurrir una emergencia – interfiere Fuery – Havoc cree que quizá haya personas dispuestas a enterarse sobre la milagrosa recuperación del coronel.

-Tiene a la teniente con él – apuntó Breda.

-Havoc también se encuentra con la teniente Catalina y eso no quiere decir que este seguro – afirmó Falman – he oído decir que María Ross y su compañero se encuentran custodiando la habitación junto a ella.

-Entonces…

-Entonces no producirá ningún daño que vayamos a ver cómo le está yendo al general, no creo que le moleste – insistió Breda.

Tras intercambiar una pequeña mirada cómplice y sin vacilar por un segundo, los tres deciden saltarse todo el protocolo y abrir la puerta de la habitación.

Las luces están apagadas, en la pequeña cama de hospital de alguna manera se encuentran tanto coronel como la teniente, durmiendo plácidamente uno al lado del otro, con sus rostros descansados a solo centímetros, sus rostros pacíficos y cuerpos sin tensión indican sueños placidos, todo estaba bien.

-Parece que todo está bien – murmura Falman, algo avergonzado por la obvia intromisión hacía el espacio de sus superiores.

-Afirmativo – indica Fuery, que solo sonríe.

-Ni que decir, todo completamente en orden.

Salen de la habitación a paso lento, con cuidado de no permitir que nadie más pase a ver lo que ellos presenciaron y de ocultar el que posiblemente sea el secreto peor guardado de Amestris en esa habitación de hospital.

Es increíble que aún crean que no lo sabemos, piensan sin lugar a dudas.

Hay veces en las que el equipo se pregunta porque decidieron seguir a Roy Mustang hasta el final de sus días. 

* * *

**Propincuidad**

 _nombre femenino_

formal

Proximidad, cercanía.

* * *

N/A:: Literalmente estoy nadando en mil cosas pero no puedo resisitirme con la semana royai, lo siento soy débil así que probablemente termine publicando historias con los prompts toda esta semana, nunca había escrito algo para FMA, pero creo que es una buena manera de iniciar (?), vaya, estoy divagando, en fin, la palabra del primer día era _Propinquity,_ así que decidí hacer una historia que no solo muestre la proximidad entre roy y riza, sino también entre el resto de sus amigos a lo largo de la historia, me ha hecho que durante toda la historia ambos han sido agentes pasivos a través de los ojos de otros, siempre sentí que lo de ellos era el secreto peor guardado de Amestris, en especial para aquellos que los conocían bien.

En fin, espero que les guste, y por fin participo en una semana de estos dos ;-;

*la canción de arriba es Ribs de Lorde, diosa, todos deberían escuchar esa en especial


End file.
